baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Bionic Wedding Episode
In the brides room with Brooke, Debby, Aria, Lora and Bree Brooke: *looks in the mirror* This dress is so beautiful Aria: It’s the best choice Bree: Yes, it is and Aria is right Lora: One day I wanna have a dress just like that!!! Debby: You look gorgeous Brooke: *starts to think about the moments she had with Spencer* Brooke: OMG! That boy is totally mine (points at Spencer) Debby: Go talk to him!! (pushes her) Brooke walks over to Spencer Brooke: Hey Spencer: Hey Brooke: You are new here, right? Spencer: Yes, do you mind to show me around? Brooke: Of couse not!! I mean, I would love to show you around. I mean, I’m Brooke Spencer: (laughs) Spencer Brooke: Let’s go Brooke: SPENCER!! Spencer turns around Spencer: Hey Brooke: Hey, my sibs are all inviting dates over for tonight and I thought….. Spencer: I would love to come over Brooke: Cool Spencer: See ya (walks away) (comes back) Where do you live? Brooke: (laughs) Here (writes the address down and hands Spencer the note) Be there at 6 Spencer: Of couse Brooke: And don’t lose the note!! Spencer: Of couse not Brooke changes her dress Bree: That’s like the 30th time Brooke: I want it to be perfect!! He is the first boy since Chase, that I like!! Spencer: Hey Brooke Brooke: Hey Spencer Spencer: Here (hands her roses) Brooke: Come in Spencer walks inside Spencer: You look adorable Brooke: Aww thanks. You too Brooke wakes up Brooke: What the- I felt asleep, did I? Spencer: Yes Brooke: I’m so sorry Spencer: It was cute Brooke: Really?? Spencer kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses him back. Spencer: Answers that your question? Brooke kisses him Brooke: Answers that your question? Spencer holds her tight. Brooke smiles Spencer: Hey Brooke: Hey Spencer kisses her Spencer: Wanna go on a picnic tonight? Brooke: I would love to Spencer: See ya then (kisses her forehead and leaves) Brooke: (leans against her locker) Awww… Spencer: So.. what do you like about me so much? Brooke: You are cute and I have a weakness for british accents and you have a great humor Spencer: Thanks Brooke: What about me? Spencer: You are cute, funny, honest and just very special Brooke: You have no idea, how special I am Spencer: I will get to know you in the next time Brooke: Yes, you will Spencer and Brooke kiss again Brooke: (lays her head on Chase’s shoulder) I only want Spencer Brooke sees Spencer in front of the window Spencer takes a rose from behind his back. Brooke smiles. Spencer walks in and gives her the rose Brooke kisses Spencer. Spencer kisses her back. Spencer kisses Brooke. Brooke kisses him back. Pull apart Spencer: You needed to talk to me? Brooke: Yes Brooke: I’m pregnant Spencer: WHAT!? Brooke: (surprised/shocked) SPENCER!! Spencer: Hey, you look- Brooke: (mad) Don’t even say it!!! Spencer: Can’t find the twins… again? Tasha: *knocks* *enters* Hey Brooke, are you ready?? Brooke: *smiles* Yes. Yes I am Tasha helps Brooke from the podest and leads her to the door Marcus: I take it from here Church Marcus walks Brooke down the aisle. Spencer smiles wide. Bree, Aria, Lora and Debby walk behind Brooke and Marcus. Adam stands next to Spencer. Brooke walks up to Spencer and stops next to him Priest: So, do you Brooklyn Donovan, wanna take Spencer Holden as your husband, so say”I do” Big D: YOU CAN’T GO AFTER HIM!!! Brooke: Why? WE HAVE TO!!! Big D: It’s too dangerous!! Brooke: If Spencer don’t make it and I know, I could helped him, it would kill me anyway!!! Ariana: She’s right, in 16 years she is still that sad and has no time for us Brooke: Let’s go!!! Brooke: SPENCER!! WATCH OUT!!! Spencer tries to superspeed away, but falls down the cliff Brooke: SPENCER!!! (superspeeds after him and jumps) Spencer: What are you doing? Brooke: (grabs his hand) Go after you Spencer: What is your plan? Brooke: You’ll see Brooke uses her Molecularkinesis to get them up. They fly up the cliff and land Spencer: You saved me Brooke: Did I saved us? Spencer: (kisses her. Pull apart) Does that answer your question Spencer: Let’s go before more feelings get hurt Spencer and Brooke take the twins in their middle and leave Spencer: BROOKE!!! Brooke: (turns around) Yes? Spencer throws the bag to the ground and takes the box out his pocket and walks toward Brooke Brooke: What are you doing? Spencer knees down in front of her Spencer: Brooke, I love you more than everything and would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marry me? Brooke looks at him Brooke starts smiling Brooke: Yes Spencer gets up and kisses Brooke and spins her around Brooke: I love you Spencer: I love YOU Spencer puts Brooke down and kisses her. They pull apart Spencer: And… Brooke shows them her hand Bree: Is it what I think it is? Brooke: What do you think? Bree: Engagement ring?! Brooke: (screams) YES!!! Bree, Debby and Brooke scream Brooke: Spencer ask me this morning Bree: Oh my god!!!! Brooke: I know right Brooke: I do Spencer: I do Priest: You may kiss the bride Spencer and Brooke kiss Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript